FEAR: Project Alpha and Omega
by DeathDragon130
Summary: "I am Alpha and Omega. The beginning and the end. The first and the last." Who am I? Where am I? What am I? Won't you help me find the answers I seek, Michael? Won't you help me solve my past and become my future?
1. Chapter 1

F.E.A.R: Project Alpha and Omega: Chapter 1:

A young woman awakens on what appears to be the bottom of some sort of testing tube; blood is smeared on the walls of the room. The young woman looks around the room ignoring her long black hair that is in the way of her sight, her brown eyes shine with confusion.

*Where am I?* the young woman thinks to herself with a child like voice yet as she looked at her body she noticed that changes have occurred.

The young woman then tries to remember anything despite her head pounding in pain, but she is unable to remember anything. The young woman shivered when she felt a chill on her body it was then that she realized that she had no clothing on. The young woman then stood up and began to walk down the stairs that lead up the now broken tube. The young woman's long black dragged on the ground slightly. She noticed that there was a white jacket lying on the ground to the right of the door. The young woman then reached for the white jacket that was lying on the ground next to the door.

The young woman then put the coat on and wrapped her arms around her mid section to keep the coat from opening up. As she stepped out the door she looked around at the large building that had the look of a hospital only it was destroyed and there was blood on the walls and on the ground. The young woman had only taken two steps when she heard a male voice say," Well, what do we have here?"

The young woman looked around, but could see no one around her she stood and waited for the person who spoke to say something again. When the young woman didn't hear any more voices she then began to walk down the hallway to her left as she walked down the hallway she noticed a figure standing at the end of the hallway.

"You remind me of my mother; you are almost as strong as her and shared the same fate as her…" The figure stated.

The young woman then wrapped her arms around her mid section tighter before she began to back up and quickly turned around only to find a man standing in front of her. The young woman noticed that he had slicked back brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a dark brown leather jacket with black leather pants and black boots. The young woman then began to slowly back away she had a distinct feeling that this man was bad. The man then smirked at her before he began to walk toward her slowly. However both the man and woman stopped when they heard boots walking toward them.

The young woman then took her chance while the man was distracted and quickly ran down the hall that was to her right. The man then turned to see that the young woman had ran off; he smirked before allowing himself to fade and disappear. The young woman continued down the hall, but stopped when she noticed an electrical cord that was broken on the ground so she quickly grabbed that and tied it around her waist to somewhat keep the jacket she wore closed. She then began to listen for footsteps when she heard nothing she then began to walk down the hall instead of running like she was.

The young woman then opened the door that was at the end of the hall which seemed to lead into what appeared to be nurse's station. The young woman entered the room slowly and looked around with caution she had a feeling that there were bad people here people that would do her harm. The young woman then noticed that the TV was on as she stared at the screen that held a picture with a large explosion on it she heard a knob to a door being turned. The young woman began to panic and looked around the station turning to where desk was.

The young woman then quickly jogged behind the desk and crawled underneath it and did her best to stay as quiet as possible. She could hear the thumbing of what sounded like the boots she had heard earlier, but held her breath when the walking sounds stopped near the desk before they began to walk away. The young woman then let out the breath she had been holding out quietly. She then crawled out from behind the desk and slowly began to stand up with the help of the desk. When the young woman begins to walk to her left down the hallway when suddenly she feels a large hand grab her arm and pushes her into the wall to her left. The young woman begins to struggle, but stops when she hears the person speak,

"Hey, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."

The young woman opens her eyes to see a man with brown short hair and had dark brown eyes. The young woman could tell that he was wearing a uniform of some sort. The young woman calms down when she feels the man's grip loosening, but she keeps her guard up just in case.

"May I ask who you are?" The man asks her.

The young woman looks down at the ground in shame that she can't remember anything about herself and so she remains quiet. The man in front of her must have noticed something in her hair because he placed his hand in her hair and pulled out a piece of glass.

"You have a pretty nasty bump on your head, I'm no doctor, but I am going to assume you have amnesia right?" The man stated.

The young woman looked at him with confusion in her eyes before realizing that he meant she must have memory loss. When the young woman nodded her head the man then stated," My name is Michael Becket, why don't you come with me I have feeling that this place isn't as safe as someone might think."

The young woman nodded her head in agreement; the man then removed his hand from her arm and began to walk down the hall. The young woman hesitated for a brief moment, but had a feeling that this man known as Michael Becket might be the key to finding out; who she was. The young woman then quickly jogged up to Michael before slowing down to a walk staying behind him. However, the young woman couldn't help, but get the feeling that someone unwanted was watching her. It felt as if the man she had met earlier was the one watching her though she couldn't be a hundred percent sure that it was him.

Michael then continued down the hallway before turning right at near an X taped on the wall. The young woman followed Michael who was approaching a pull of blood let out a gasp of horror as a body fell in front of them. Michael turned to see the young woman crouched down holding her head with her eyes closed with a look of terror etched into her face.

Michael the crouched in front gently taking her and said in a reassured voice," Don't be afraid we'll find a way out of here and I promise I won't let anything bad happen."

The young woman looked at him with watery eyes before nodding her head, they both then stood up Michael gave the young woman's hands one last squeeze before letting them go and began to walk around the body and the blood. The young woman followed suit as they both then began to head up the stairs; Michael noticed the blood upon the ground, but decided to ignore it for the time being and headed into what appeared to be office. Michael noticed that a man appeared to have been shot in the head and was now lying on the ground. He noticed the young woman looking away from the body.

"Why don't you wait outside? I want to read this and then we'll continue on our way, okay?" Michael stated.

The young woman looked at him and nodded her head before exiting through the door and leaned against the wall to her right she then allowed herself sit down bringing her knees up to her chest and leaned her head against them. The young woman then looked up when she heard Michael exit the office room. The young woman then stood up noticing that Michael was looking away. The young woman tilted her head and looked at him with a questioning gaze; Michael noticed the gesture and couldn't help, but think of how cute it was. He mentally shook himself for having thoughts about a woman he just met and who was suffering from what he could only assume a severe case of amnesia.

"I think we should find you some better clothes also…" Michael said before he continued walking.

The young woman couldn't help, but smile thankfully at despite the fact that his back was turned to her. The young woman then followed him toward his next destination.


	2. Chapter 2

F.E.A.R: Project Alpha and Omega: Chapter 2:

(EmoBlackie: Thank you for your wonderful words of encouragement and for the wonderful review.

KaefeiDetour: I am glad you think it's interesting hopefully I don't disappoint you in this chapter. Thank you for the review.

Dragonbusters: I am sorry that you are confused please let me know where you get confused and I'll try and explain as best I can. Thank you for the review though.)

The young woman continued to follow Michael down the hall that was by the office the poor man was shot in. The young woman stayed behind Michael as they continued the hallway past a couple of beds as they both passed the window however, a young nurse ran at the window banging on it. This caused the woman to fall down in surprise and fear when she saw the young nurse suddenly fall to the ground the sound of gunfire still ringing in her ears.

The young woman could hear the man that shot the nurse say," Colonel Venek, this is Samuels, looks like we've got another soldier loose in the recovery wing."

The young woman then felt Michael quickly grab her shoulder and said," Come on we have to go before he catches us."

The young woman nodded before she quickly stood up, Michael then grabbed her hand and quickly began to run down the hall before turning into the doorway to their right. Behind them they could hear the man call out," Shit! You! Stay there!"

They ignored the man and continued to run down the hall to the right as the hall ended by a gate they couldn't hear the man following them anymore so they both began to cautiously enter the room to their right. As they neared the window the young woman noticed an older woman with short brown hair and brown eyes. The woman wore what appeared to be a s grayish suit with a blue button up shirt.

"Sergeant Becket! Thank God you're okay! I'm sure you have a lot of questions. I'll explain everything later. Right now we need to get you the T.A.C lab. Hurry! And be careful! Venek's men are attacking the facility. I can't believe he'd go this extreme to cover up evidence… Who's that with you, Sergeant Becket?" The woman began to explain, but stopped when she noticed the young woman hiding behind him.

Before Michael could say anything the woman began to back away from the glass and said," How… You shouldn't be out… Why is Project Alpha and Omega…."

Before more could be said the woman then ran off leaving the young woman confused as well as Michael wondering what she could have meant. Deciding to ignore the woman's babbling and continue onwards as they walked around some counters they headed toward the door that held a exit sign above the door. However before go through the door the young woman stops causing Michael to turn around to see what was wrong not realizing that the young woman began to hear voices of her past.

***Run! Run! Anna! Go hurry!*** She could hear a woman plead to her before the sound of gunshots were heard.

Before she could figure out was going on she felt two strong hands on her shoulders, the young woman blinked to see the Michael was looking at her with worry. She looked at him confused before she felt something wet roll down her eyes as the young woman raised her hand to see what it was much to her surprise it was a tear.

"Don't worry we'll get out of this hospital." Michael stated with determination in his eyes.

The young woman nodded before wrapping her arms around his torso which caused hit to stiffen for a second before relaxing. After the young woman pulled away she looked at Michael who then grabbed her hand and began to lead her through the door. They traveled down the hall before Michael turned and head toward the closed gate to their left as he opened it he walked over to the orange medical kit and grabbed. The young woman peered around his large frame and looked at the orange pack tilting her head in slightly confusion as what it was. Michael noticed the gesture.

"This is something I can use on us should we get hurt," Michael explained simply which the young woman instantly understood and nodded her head in understanding.

After slipping it into his pack he then led them back out into the hall and continue down it. As they arrived at the door at the end of the hall Michael notices some intel on the counter and let's go of the young woman's hand and begins to read. While he is reading the young woman begins to wonder around though not too far from where Michael is standing after he finishes reading it he looks up and notices that the young woman has stopped and is looking to her left. He notices that she appears to be scared of something that she sees so he quickly walks over to where she is and looks in the direction she is looking only to see nothing is there.

Michael looks back at her and notices that she appears to have calmed down as she looks at Michael he then says," Come on let's get out of this place."

As they are fixing to try and head out of the room Michael receives a transmission from an unknown person through his head set.

"Careful, Sergeant Becket. You're about to stumble into an ambush." The man said.

Michael instinctively began to look around the room for any sign of a threat he also noticed that when he tensed up the young woman stepped closer to him and leaned against him slightly.

"This is a secure channel! Identify yourself!" Kiera demanded. Kiera was one of Michael's teammates from when he and the rest of the Delta force were sent in.

"He must be monitoring us on the security cameras." Kiera stated.

When Michael stopped hearing any more talking he then began to proceed out of the door with the young woman behind him. Michael stood ready for any attack that might have come his way as they made their way back into another hallway Michael came to an intersection and noticed that there was a door the appeared to have either been blasted opened or kicked in. As they entered the room Michael heard a male voice asks,"… How much of this junk do we have to burn?"

"All of it. Every file, every disc, every hard drive. They aren't taking any chances." Another male voice replied back.

Michael crouched down and looked around the corner to see two men destroying stuff he then turned to the young woman who was now crouched next to him.

"Stay here and keep quiet, okay I am going to go take care of these men." Michael said to the young woman.

She looked at him with scared eyes, but understood before he moved any the young woman grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Michael smiled slightly before hugging her back he then gently pried from him and took her hand into his and said," I'll be right back I promise."

The young woman nodded her head and watched as Michael crouched behind a desk the grabbed what appeared to be a pistol and a machine gun. Michael then stood up from behind the desk and quickly dispatched the two men. The young woman leaned against the wall with her hands covering her ears as she tried to drown out the sound. She didn't understand why the sound of gun fire made her scared. Michael then jogged back over to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder which caused her to quickly look up. Michael could tell that she was relieved to see him and quickly stood up and began to follow him back into the room.

"Very well done. I see why they picked you." The man he had heard earlier commented.

"Who the hell ARE you?" Kiera demanded of the man.

"You can call me… Snake Fist." The man said.

Michael mentally sighed at the name though the young woman gently laid her hand on his arm with a concerned star at him when he stopped walking. Michael just looked at her with a small smile before shaking his head and continued to lead them through the room.

"Snake Fist? … Are you fucking kidding me?" Kiera stated.

Michael was already beginning to get a headache from the arguing he wasn't getting any information that he needed to help him or this young woman get out of here.

"Hey, I don't know who else is listening and I'm not taking any chances. You people need to get out of there." Snake Fist sated.

Once the conversation stopped he said quietly to himself," What the fuck do you think we're trying do…"

The young woman could fell the aggravation roll off of Michael as they entered another hallway that had an X taped to the wall. As they both headed to the door to the right of the X marked wall the double doors where then blown of their hinges and soon armed men entered with their guns blazing. Michael's first instinct was to protect the young woman who was yelped out when a bullet grazed her shoulder.

"Damn it," Michael cursed under his breath before grabbing the woman and taking cover in the out cove near the X taped wall.

Once they were in Michael gently made the young woman crouch next his legs as leaned over and shot each of the men in the head. The young woman was leaning against Michael's right leg as she clutched her injury. After Michael was sure that there were no other men coming he then grabbed his medical kit and gently moved the jacket down past the wound so he could see it. Luckily it wasn't deep so could easily patch up the wound. However it was then that he realized that she wasn't wearing anything other than the doctor jacket and that it was miraculously staying closed by a piece of wire.

"We need to find you clothes…" Michaels stated while quickly pulling up the jacket so he could avoid staring at her cleavage.

Michael then put away the medical kit and helped the young woman to her feet before proceeding down the hallway the men came from. Right before the double doors Michael headed into the door to his right and proceeded into the room and into another room where Michael noticed that it appeared to be a patience room however there was another soldier in there. Michael quickly grabbed the young woman and placed be the wall and out of view before telling to stay there.

Michael then entered the room and quickly dispatched the man before he then head back out and signaled for the young woman to follow him. When the young woman followed him into the room she noticed that he began to look through the drawer's, but could find nothing.

*You have got to be shitting me.* Michael growled to himself before looking at the young woman who was looking at him confused.

"There are no clothes hers do think you can stay in that jacket a little longer?" Michael asked the woman though he was trying to pretend she had clothes on underneath the jacket.

The young woman nodded her head before following him into the room where the man had entered from. Michael then felt a searing pain in his arm and turned to see that there were men shooting at him from the hallway to his right. However, as soon as the young woman saw that Michael was wounded she turned to the men and suddenly they were all screaming in pain as they began to self combust before Michael's eyes. He turned and looked at the woman who was now looking at her hands with shame and self hatred. It was then that it hit Michael like a ton of bricks; she was the one that saved him from being Swiss cheese.

"Hey," Michael said as he approached her cautiously.

The young woman looked at him with terror in her eyes and began to back up afraid that she might hurt the only person who helped her despite having no memories of her past self.

"Hey, its okay, its okay you saved me." Michael said gently as he walked over to her and gently pulled her into a hug.

The young woman wrapped her arms around him like he was her only life line and began to allow tears to fall from her eyes. After she was done crying Michael let her go and asked," Ready to continue?"

The young woman nodded her head and grabbed Michael's hand as he led her into a hallway that went multiple ways. He head to the hall to his left as they headed down the hall Michael let go of the young woman's hand and reloaded his gun. Before the young woman placed her hand back into the man's hand and gave it a squeeze. Michael smiled at her before they proceed down the hallway however they had stopped when the young woman gently pulled on his arm to get his attention.

Michael looked at the young woman who was now looking at his wound in his right arm worriedly. Michael then quickly pulled out some bandages and wrapped the wound as best he could, the young woman noticed that Michael appeared to be struggling so she took the bandages and wrapped his wound just as she saw him do to her. Once his wound was bandaged they head into what appeared to be the lab area when he noticed some men beginning to fire at them. Michael quickly brought the young woman down to avoid their fire before getting up and using reflexes to dodge the bullets and quickly kill off the men.

When he was sure there were no more men in the lab part of the room he went back and helped the young woman up and they were soon back into anther hall as they headed down the hall Michael noticed more men coming into the hall where they were as soon as he looked at where the young woman was he could see that she was pressed against the pillar that they passed just moments before. Once he was sure she was safe for the time being he quickly ran at the men and began to take the out one by one.

The young woman closed her ears once again to try and avoid hearing the gun fire not realizing that she was also blocking out the man's boots there coming up from behind her. When the young woman felt a strong arm wrap around her torso and a hand clamped over her mouth she began to struggle as her terror began to rise.

"What's the matter? Afraid of a little killing?" The young woman instantly stopped struggling for only a moment when she realized that it was the man that she had met before Michael.

Soon the young woman was frantic trying to get him off her, but he was too strong it was then that he began to taunt her," So much power and you don't remember how to use and to think you could have been as strong as my mother or perhaps even stronger. Oh well I guess I'll find out once I am done with you."

Michael had finished killing the last soldier when heard a female in his head say, *_**Help me… I am scared I don't want to go with him.**_*

Michael couldn't find where it was coming from, but something was telling him he needs to go check on the young woman quickly. As he ran toward the pillar and turned the corner he could see a man trying to take the young woman away. Michael then raised his gun and aimed for his head, but the man turned around and faced him pulling the young woman in front of him.

"Let her go." Michael demanded slowly walking toward him.

"Now why would I do that?" the man replied back with a sinister smile.

"I am not going to ask you again to let her go." Michael said once again it was that he noticed that the young woman was extremely terrified.

"I don't think so, if I take her now she will be out of my mother's hair and I would get to play with her." The man stated before he began to take a step back with the young woman still clutched against him.

Michael then fired at him in the head causing him to let go of the young woman she then sprinted toward Michael. He then quickly grabbed her and pulled him into his arms before leading her away from the sight. Maybe if they had stuck around long enough they would have seen the man rise from the floor with a sinister smile still on his face before disappearing.

(This is the longest chapter I have ever written for any fanfic. Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.)


	3. Chapter 3

F.E.A.R: Project Alpha and Omega: Chapter 3:

(Midnitekid: To answer your question yes Alma will be in this story be patient. ^-^ I am using a Let's play to help try and keep in the game setting. Thank you for your review.

Dragonbusters: I thank you for the thought of my story getting 100 reviews I am thankful and I am glad that you are not confused anymore. I hope this chapter makes up for any slow updates.)

Michael and the young woman were running down the hallway he just cleared, however he stopped right before the glass windows and looked at the young woman before he asked," You okay?"

The young woman looked at him before nodding her head, he then began to ease over to the window and peered into it there he could see that there were men trying to get into a door where he assumed someone was inside.

"Hey, you need to unlock this door. We're evacuating the area." One of the men stated.

"Go away!" another voice cried out.

Suddenly the men turned around and began to fire up onto the floor, Michael looked down at the young woman who was crouched and covering her ears slightly, but not fully. Michael was about to say something when the young woman looked at him with understanding and nodded her head. He smiled at her before quickly dodging the oncoming bullets and fired at the men. He managed to kill two of them from the upper floor before quickly jumping down and killing the third. Michael then turned to see that the young woman had heard the gun fire stop and came to look.

Michael looked at all the broken glass on the floor and knew that young woman didn't have any shoes on so he turned and looked up before saying loudly," Don't jump down, check to see if there are stairs that will lead you down here."

The young woman nodded before walking down the hall only to see that the exit probably containing the stairs was blocked off so she quickly walked back before shaking her head.

*Oh fuck me,* Michael thought to himself before looking at the young woman.

"You're going to have to jump, I'll catch you," Michael said as he stilled his will not to look up the jacket.

The young woman nodded before she jumped down landing into Michael's arms with ease. Michael quickly walked over the glass are before letting her down where there was no glass. While Michael tried to talk to the nurse and to get her to come out the young woman decided to see what was down the hallways. She noticed that the exit door was blocked off and the other way was a dead end with phones. She then turned around and noticed that Michael was unsuccessful at trying to get the woman to open the door he headed over to where she was standing. The young woman then followed Michael down to the other end of the elevator room and to the right hallway and into the bathroom they both noticed a set of bloody foot prints.

The young woman looked at the blood when suddenly she felt that something was wrong, suddenly the room around changed and she saw a little girl standing in blood shaking, but before the young woman could go to her the room became normal. Michael was then at her side again and began to lead her out of the bathroom. They then traveled to the elevators and Michael then pressed the button to call the elevator's when he did a bullet hole appeared next to Michael's head causing him to raise his weapon as he turned and began to shoot. The young woman was about to head to the wall when suddenly she turned just in time to see high speeding bullets come her way.

The young woman suddenly noticed that the bullets seemed to slow down to the point that they stopped in front of her which she looked and noticed that everything around her seemed to be moving still. The young woman then raised her hand which caused the bullet's to be sent back at the people who shot them hitting them in random places. She then headed to over to the wall and leaned against hoping that she didn't kill no one somewhere deep inside her she hated that people were dying. Once the fight was over the young woman noticed that the elevator was here and that Michael was in front of her waiting for her so she quickly got on to the elevator when she noticed that Michael seemed to hesitate for a brief second before pressing a button.

Once the elevator doors shut and began to head to their destination when suddenly they both heard a male voice ordering the power to be shut down. The elevator began to stop and shake which made the young woman fall to the floor. Once the elevator stopped moving Michael quickly crouched down to avoid getting spotted right away and began to lead the woman into a sort of ventilation shaft. After they had got off the elevator then fell Michael then turned and began to lead the woman through the narrow passage. And into a hall with a dead in and some stairs that led upward to another door to the right side.

The young woman then followed Michael to the door and stood to the left side of Michael as he peered into the crack in the doorway to see what he was up against. He could see at least two men near the elevator shaft looking down into the shaft. Michael then looked at the young woman and signaled her to stay there before he quietly opened the door and began to fire at the two men. He managed to kill off the two men quickly before quickly using the flipped over table as cover and began to shoot the other two men that had just entered the room. After he had finished off the men he turned to where the young woman was and gently placed a hand on her shoulder letting her know it was okay to follow.

As they enter the hall to the right Michael noticed that one of the glass doors had been blown off. Michael then turned to the young woman before he said." There's broken glass here, let me carry you over so you don't hurt yourself."

The young woman nodded in understanding before she walked over to Michael and let her gently pick her up with ease before placing her back down on the floor with no broken glass on it. As they were continued down the hallway until they came to another locked glass door, Michael then noticed blood seemed to be seeping out of the door next to them and so he opened the door to see the corpse of a dead male nurse on the ground. He noticed there was a keycard beside him as soon as Michael got the keycard he led the young woman back to the door. It was then that his vision began to get fuzzy and he suddenly could see an emancipated naked woman walk away.

Michael shook his head before using the keycard and entered the hallway going down the left hallway when he noticed his vision went fuzzy again and he saw the same woman earlier again.

***No…*** a childish female voice said.

Michael then realized that it was the same voice he had heard earlier before the young woman was being taken away. As he looked around for the source of the voice he could hear her say, ***Bad… I feel something bad is going to happen.***

It was then Michael turned to the young woman before saying," What's going to happen?"

Michael had only asked that to see if he could get a reaction from her to see if she was the voice in his head and he wasn't going crazy.

The young woman looked at him with wide eyes before she began to think, ***I don't know. Something bad is happening.***

Michael looked at the woman with shock before saying," You're the voice I heard earlier. How are doing that?"

The woman looked down at the ground ashamed of herself before she felt Michael lift her head up to look at him before he said," Hey, I'm not afraid I just want to know how you are doing that."

The young woman shook her head before Michael said," At least this way we'll be able to speak to each other and you can let me know when you're in trouble."

The young woman smiled and nodded her head before she began to follow him to where she would get the shock of her life.

(Sorry for the shortness, finished this chapter along with my other fanfic chapter at 3'O clock in the morning. Hoped you enjoyed it. ^-^)


	4. MUST READ IMPORTANT!

Dear Readers!

I am sorry for the inconvenience, but at this time I will not be able to update any story due to my Word Program being down. It will not allow me to write or fix anything on it. So I am sorry again. I will update once it's back up. To even write this note here I had to have a family member e-mail to me so I could save it on my desktop and upload it to here and edit it. I am sorry again I will update when my word works.

Sincerely,

Deathdragon130


End file.
